


Stammi Vicino

by na01ma04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm sorry if sucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na01ma04/pseuds/na01ma04
Summary: Yuuri visits the beach where he first opened up to Viktor to watch the sunrise.





	Stammi Vicino

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please do not go in with expectation of god. You will be severely disappointed.

_“ What do you want me to be? A father figure?”_

_”Then, a friend?”_

_”Then, a boyfriend, I guess. I’ll try my best.”_

_“ Ok I won’t let you off easy then.”_

_”That’s my way of showing you my love.”_

Yuuri slowly walked up to stony steps that led to the sandy beach of Hasetsu, breath coming out in short white puffs. Despite being the middle of February, Hasetsu was still cold with gray cloudy skies and snow piling in random intervals on the sidewalks and roofs. It was only 6am on the sandy beach and the sun was just rising.

Despite the cold he was only wearing Viktor’s team Russia jacket over his white t-shirt and navy blue exercise pants. He wiggled his toes to warm them up from the winter breeze as he only wore his house slippers. The glint of gold on his chest and hand became more apparent as the sun started to give light.

_“ Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.”_

Yuuri felt the sand run through his slippers and stopped to look at the sun peeking out from the ocean and turning the sky into a misty indigo red.

_“I’d never thought I’d leave that city, so I never used to notice the seagulls cries. Do you ever have times like that.”_

Yuuri slowly walked away from the bench towards the ocean, slipping out of his slippers so his bare feet touched the cold wet sand and the water lapping at his feet. Birds started to fly across the cloudy pink sky despite it being the middle of February.

_“ How can someone who can’t motivate others, motivate himself?”_

Yuuri smiled a little, small and full of nostalgic while continuing to observe the birds soar, shadowed by the sun. He continued walking along the edge of the water, getting closer and closer in a diagonal line as he walked along the stretch of wet sand.

_“ This is the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me.”_

Yuuri felt the water first touch his toes and instantly felt the burn of the cold, but he continued forward.

_“ This is an engagement ring. We’ll get ready once he wins gold. Right, Yuuri?”_

Yuuri pushed further into the icy water, not caring as the freezing water lapped at his ankles and made them numb with cold. The light of the rising sun shone across his glasses, making it a little hard to see. Yuuri subconsciously rubbed his ring on his right hand. The gold shone and glinted in the light of daybreak, old and well loved in all its glory.

_“ How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you're retiring!?”_

Yuuri trudged onward even as the water was shin deep and he could feel the water lull up till his knees and back again. He couldn’t bring himself to care that his navy blue exercise pants were getting wet as he stared at the blinding yellow light rise into the sky, changing the pink into a more vibrant orange yellow and turning the outer edges blue.

_“ Having both Yuris’ beat my records is the ultimate bliss as your choreographer and coach, but it’s the ultimate dis as a competitor.”_

Yuuri stop his trek when the water reached up to his knees, surrounding his legs in the clear blue. He swayed a little at the ebb and flow of the water, still smiling a little at the memories that played in his head.

_“ Even if I’m not here, I’ll always be with you in spirit.”_

Then, the first tear fell.

_“ Yuuri!”_

The dam broke. Yuuri collapsed on his knees into the freezing water, clutching the gold ring on a chain around his neck. The gold ring that was now engraved with Stammi.

_“ Yuuri.”_

The gold ring that belonged to his other half. The match to the gold ring on his right hand that now had Vicino engraved onto the inside.

_“ Yuuri!”_

Yuuri turned up his head to the sky and yelled,” God…..Please…..”

_“ Yuuri!”_

“.........Please….”

_“ Yuuri watch out!”_

“ If we are reborn…”

_“ I’m.....sorry, Yuuri for...leaving you alone.”_

More tears streamed down Yuuri’s face and into water below.

“ Please....let him..”

**“ Stay close to me.”**

Yuuri stood up in surprise before smiling with tears still running down his face. The golden rings glinted through the tight hold of Yuuri’s hand, the words Stammi Vicino seemingly glowing on the inside of the bands.

“ Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry if this sucked! I am not sure how this rated so for now I put it under general audiences. The title was on the fly because originally it was called that one in my google docs. I'm not sure how long this is because google docs doesn't tell me the word count. 
> 
> In this story Viktor dies of a car accident by pushing Yuuri out the way. This is based off the vocaloid song Regret message. 
> 
> I recommend The ridiculously cheesy soulmate AU series by pangallimaufry and On my love by rikojasmine to everyone who loves Victuuri and if you love KnB, Haikyuu, and Free please check out Umisabaku's Generation Miracle series because all three of these are really good and deserve to get these published into actual books. 
> 
> Comments and Criticism is welcome here! I didn't proof read this because I made it in a day and I'm lazy.


End file.
